


Peacock

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Cracky, M/M, Peacock, one long euphemism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ and Milt want to see each others' "peacocks"</p>
<p>...that's really all to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO...haven't been back to Battle Creek in a long while, so of course I come out with crack. :P

Vimeo: https://vimeo.com/159900925


End file.
